Zombie (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies and his sequel variant, see Zombie. For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and his sequel variant, see Browncoat Zombie. For more uses, see zombies. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |flavor text = Owns a closet full of brown coats. And one plaid coat.}} Zombie is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He used to be obtainable by being transformed by The Great Zucchini, but he can still be made by Summoning or Portal Technician, transformed by Transmogrify, or obtained as a card from Eureka. He costs 1 to play (only when he is Bounced and as a card from Eureka), and has 1 /1 . He does not have any traits or abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Owns a closet full of brown coats. And one plaid coat. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Token *Removed from the player's collection. Update 1.4.14 *Class added: Strategies With Because of his low strength points and health points, this zombie should mostly be used as a weak shield to protect the zombie hero. The player could also try to boost his strength and health so he can survive some plant attacks and take out more plants. Unlike other 1 /1 zombies, his tribe does not have any benefits. Zombies that rely on other zombies for extra boosts like Valkyrie, or other zombies that give out extra boosts like Orchestra Conductor could work out, due to this zombie's already cheap cost. If the chance arises, the player could play a on the field, as he transforms any zombie on the field (especially this zombie) into a 5 /5 Knight of the Living Dead. , in tandem with a Zombie King or a Coffee Zombie (boosting him and adding Frenzy), can be a complicated yet devastating strategy. Flag Zombie lowers this zombie's cost while the other two aforementioned zombies greatly boost this zombie's potential, making this a greater threat. Against As long as he is not boosted or has an extra coverage (unless if it happens otherwise, Bounce this zombie), everything can counter this zombie due to lacking an innate ability and considerably low stats, as long as it damages him. Use any plant on him or tricks such as Berry Blast. The player might not want to Bounce this zombie if a Flag Zombie and/or a Zombie King is present the field to avoid further danger from the opponent. Gallery Zombie new description.png|Zombie's statistics ZombieCard.png|Zombie's card ZombieCardImage.png|Zombie's card image ZombieTieAttack.JPG|Zombie attacking Dead Zombie PvZH.jpg|Zombie destroyed Basic Zombie is on Water Lane.jpg|Zombie on an aquatic lane Deadly Amphibious Zombie.jpg|Zombie on an aquatic lane with the Deadly trait Frozen Basic Zombie.jpg|Zombie frozen Two Zombies in Multiplayer.jpeg|Two Zombies in the background of a Multiplayer match Zombie in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Zombie in the Multiplayer menu ZombieHTrailer.PNG|Many Zombies in the trailer Zombeez.PNG|Zombie in the comic of A Fight to the Finish Line (Note that he has his Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance) BacktotheGraveIcon.png|A gray Zombie on the Back to the Grave! achievement icon FrenzyZombiePvZH.jpg|Zombie with the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait Banana1.PNG|Zombie destroying Bananasaurus Rex 2017-05-02 18;22;46.PNG|Three Zombies on ground lanes ZombieLurchforLunch.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Zombie Sugary Treat being used on Zombie.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Zombie Zombie Statue.png|A statue of Zombie Old Zombie Heroes description.PNG|Zombie's statistics Zombie Heroes card.PNG|Zombie's card Trivia *Despite being a token and from the Hearty class, can still play him as though he is a normal fighter in the tutorial. See also *The Great Zucchini *Transmogrify *Eureka *Zombie *Browncoat Zombie *Swabbie Category:Zombies Category:Undroppable cards Category:Tokens Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies